


Dancing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

It had started as dancing, a private rehearsal. Nina watched Lily turn and extend and curl and balance, a voyeuristic tingle creeping up her spine. She watched as the tattooed wings stretched and compressed, like they were fluttering.

Then Lily had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance. Her arms encircled her, twirling her until she was dizzy and then kissing her, making her even dizzier.

She pushed her away and then beckoned her. “Run!” Lily said in a stage whisper.

Nina complied, running towards her. She expected to collide into her but instead she was swept off her feet, being spun in the air. Lily lowered her inch by inch, making their bodies slid together as she came down until she was on a heap on the floor.

She joined Nina on the floor, pressing her down and laying on top of her, her hands dancing over her skin. Her hand slipped under her leggings, fingers rubbing over her clit though her underwear. Nina could feel Lily move against her, straddling her thigh until she could thrust against it, getting herself off as she watched Nina moan beneath her.

There was no grace in what they were doing, there was too much sexual tension and desperation, too much lust but when Nina came, screaming out Lily’s name, she swore she could see white wings encircling her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, grace, movement, flutter, wings, lift, tattoo (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
